My Blackthorne Boy
by ZachCammieAwesome
Summary: Zach and Cammie are in Nebraska for summer break. Some things happen what coud it be ? CoC are gone. Zach has a big surprise what is it?
1. Chapter 1

My Blackthorne Boy

Cammie's pov

I was sitting in my mom's house who is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Sorry didn't tell you who I was. I'm Cameron the Chameleon Morgan. My mom is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. My dad went MIA when I was 11 and then declared died when I was 16. His name was Matthew Andrew Morgan killed by the CoC (circle of Canvan). So anyway I was waiting for my mom to get back with our food, today was our mother and daughter dinner night like every Sunday. Even though she is a horrible cook literally she can't cook to save her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours a later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Gallagher girl. Zach said

Blackthorne boy. Said Cammie

What are you doing?

Thinking about my family and friends

What about me! Zach whined dragging out the e

Why do I need to think about when you are right in front of me?

True but still don't forget me. Follow me I have something to show you.

I won't okay

The horse was pearl white with a black mane and a diamond mark on her forehead she was so cute "I love it"

I knew you would

Don't get cocky now Goode

Sorry baby


	2. The Whole Gang

The Whole Gang

Cammie's pov

Later that evening my mom told me that she needed to speak with me about something. As I step into my mother's office I see Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I sit down on the couch beside my brother Grant, just figured that out 1 week ago, and Zach. Since it was a week before summer break my mom was going to fly my new horse to Nebraska.

"I called all of you in here to ask you something? I wanted to know if you all would like to go to Nebraska with Cammie and Grant this summer."

"YES!" screamed Macey, Bex, and Liz at the same time.

Zach, Jonas, and Nick said, "Yes", but not as loud as the girls

"Okay you leave 1 hour from now"

"Don't we still have a week?"

"Yes, but you aren't just going straight to Nebraska dear. You will go to Texas for a week to visit Abby and get some training then when it's time for break you will fly to Nebraska. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay now go get packed." "And Macey, Cammie gets to pack the close because she knows what Abby has up her sleeves and she knows what to pack for Nebraska better than you do."

"Please Mrs. Morgan can I pack some clothes?"

"No! Now leave you have 1 hour."

- 1 hour later-

Zach's Pov

We are on the roof of Gallagher Academy when Mrs. Morgan comes up on the roof. A helicopter lands Cammie and I rush to the pilot's side.

"Sorry Zach, Cammie is the pilot, but you can be the co-pilot."

"Okay, but does she get to be the pilot?"

"Because her father and Joe showed her how to drive and operate an airplane, helicopter, and more."

"Okay"

We loaded everything on to the helicopter by we I mean Cammie and me. Bex and Grant were already in the helicopter sitting down talking. Liz and Jonas are talking about some new hacking tactics. Nick and Macey are kissing their face off.

"If you want to go get your freaking body on the helicopter NOW" declared Cammie from the pilot's seat.

"_She looks so hot when she is mad." I thought I said that in my mind._

_ "Thank you Zach that's so sweet" said Cammie_

_"Crap did I say that out loud?"_

_"Yes, you did. Oh. And for the compliment you look hot when you are mad too"_

-2 ½ hours later-

Cammie's Pov

We arrived in San Antonio, Texas. Everyone, but Bex and Grant were awake I quickly clamed Grant.

"I get Grant you have to wake up Bex, Zach"

Grant was easy to wake up all I said was that Bex would kiss him if he did and promised him food.

Zach's Pov

When Cammie said that I was terrified. So I went over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder and my face was almost punched. After 10 minutes and 25 seconds Cammie came over and woke Bex up it took her 15 seconds. My Gallagher Girl whispered I my hear telling me that I owe her. When we got out of the helicopter we got in a limo that took us to Abbey's house. We got to choose our room. Abby had one rule boys on one side girls on the other since they're Jack and Jill type rooms except all four rooms on each side are connected. Cammie and I go to the backyard which has everything a kid could ask for. It has a trampoline, jungle gym, swimming pool, fighting areas, gymnastics and cheerleading areas, and the best of all a securely locked spy training center. In no time a week flew by now of to Nebraska.


	3. nebraska here we are

Nebraska we are here

Cammie's pov

The Gang and I were in Macey's private jet and having fun the whole way there it will take 4 hours 15 minutes and 35 seconds. Bex and Grant were in the corner watching a movie I think it was Avengers maybe. Nick and Macey were debating over something stupid don't really care about what it is. Liz and Jonas were in front hacking into the Joe's and my Mom's files. They already hacked into my Dad's files and print the information out if I wanted to read it. This wasn't just your average file it had everything about him and every little detail about each mission and the last one too so I'm going to read that later when I'm ready. Now Zach and I were in front of a flat screen playing a video game that's name is classified, but it has guns and you get to be a pavement artist too. 5 minutes and 35 seconds later. Zach is screaming at the top of his lungs saying,"NOOOOO." When Grant asks what's wrong he points to me and says" she beat me at my own game that I personally built for me." "ZACHARY JARED GOODE WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU PERSONALLY BUILT THID GAME FOR YOURSELF? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SET THE GAME WERE YOU WIN NO MATTER WHAT?" I yelled. "Well I kind of built it so only I will win sorry Gallagher girl I'm sooooo sorry forgive me?" After 5 minutes and 35 seconds I kissed him hard, but passionately and soft at the same time. Then it turned into a makeout session. Now everyone with the exception Liz and Jonas are in a makeout session.

Zach's Pov

Cammie is pissed, after 5 minutes and 35 seconds she kissed me then it turned into a very heated makeout session. We broke after 35 minutes and 25 seconds. "Does that answer your question?" "Yes Gallagher Girl it does," I said before I kissed her again. "Come on let's make awesome." Awesome is the code word for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It was lunch so Cammie and I cooked everyone spaghetti, garlic bread, Caesar salad, and red velvet cake. Thank God Grant was not in here right now. Man thank you Baxter for keeping him busy with the movies and crap. When we get ready to serve lunch we have a code word its horse so we know food is out. Then whoever is watching Grant we put a plate of food aside for them then let Grant in when everybody else got their food. He is my best friend, but he is a big old pig. After we ate Cammie and I went to the bedroom to read the file on Cammie's dad that Liz gave us.

-1 hour later -

After we read the file Cammie felt better so I made her a white chocolate cake with strawberry, vanilla, and Oreo frosting and ice cream.

Cammie's Pov

After we read the file Zach made me cake it was a really Goode cake. "Blackthorne Boy, this is some Goode cake that you made." "Thanks Gallagher Girl." Everybody got some cake.

- 15 minutes and 35 seconds later-

We landed in Nebraska. After we got our bags my cousins Michaela, Jacob, and Amanda were holding signs that had are names on it. I ran to them and gave them a big hug. Once everybody got over to us I introduced them "Jacob, Amanda, Michaela, meet Zach, Bex, Macey, Nick, Grant, Liz, and Jonas. Gang meet Jacob, Amanda, and Michaela." After we got to the ranch I showed everybody their room. Zach tried to go in my room, but he got shocked. "Watch and learn Blackthorne Boy." I put my hand on the keypad and it said "Cameron Ann Morgan you may go in."

-10 minutes and 42 seconds later-

I put on my baby blue with neon green bikini and told everybody to meet me downstairs with they swim wear on. When everybody got down I took them to the lake. I see Zach checking me out so I say," See something you like?" "Yes, I do see something I like." Then we start kissing for 5 minutes and 47 seconds. I jump into the lake and I go deep underwater and when Zach jumps in I tackle him then swim away. We go home then Zach said he had a surprise for me.

Zach's pov

I tell Cammie to meet me at the lake. Did I tell you this is the summer before senior year so I'm going to propose to Cammie. I'm wearing khaki pants and a sapphire blue t-shirt with tennis shoes. Cammie comes to the lake wearing an emerald green tank top and jeans with flip flops. I grab her hand and start walking to an opening where you can see the sun set. I turn her around get down on one knee. "Gallagher Girl I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. So Cameron Ann Morgan will you do the honor and marry me? I ask "Yes Zach I will marry you." She says with I smirk wait that's my smirk. I put the ring on her finger and say "You know my smirk looks hot on you." I know it does Zach."

Cammie's Pov

"I'm now engaged to Zach my dream has come true." I thought I said that in my head until Zach replies with. "Goode I mad your dream come true what are more of your dreams that I can make possible?" "Let's see I want be the best spy in the CIA, have 2 kids, and become headmistress at Gallagher Academy. That's it." "Okay I can make one of those come true, but not all of those Gallagher Girl."


	4. AN

**I'M SORRY NOT A CHAPPY REVIEW AND PM ME FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN I'M STUCK I WANT TO HEAR/READ YOUR IDEAS**

**SORRY I WASTED YOUR TIME ALWAYS WAS WATCHING TWILIGHT SAGA CAN'T WAIT FOR CATCHING FIRE TO HIT THE THEATERS**

** SORRY ONCE AGAIN**

**ZACHCAMMIEAWESOME OR MEKAELA BELL **

**PEACEOUT YALL**


End file.
